Deidara's Plan
by marufu-chan
Summary: Deidara comes up with a plan to catch Naruto, how will it turn out?


Disclaimer: I own no Naruto

**Deidara's Plan **

"I have brought you all here today, so that we can discus how we can catch the nine-tailed demon, so do any of you have any ideas" says the leader after he gather all the akatsuki members to the table.

"You got us all up at **three** in THE MORNING TO TALK ABOUT THIS CRAP!" Hidan yells out angry at having to get up so early in the morning.

"Your best ideas come in the morning" states the leader flatly

"But isn't this a little ridiculous, wouldn't it have been better if we had gotten up at a more reasonable time though" says Kisame while sighing then finishing off with a yawn.

"But we are all up now so we might as well continue right" says Tobi

"Exactly; now who has an idea?" says the leader somewhat happily

After a few moments Deidara stands up and says

"Well I have an idea hmm" starts Deidara with a yawn and then continues to tell the others his plan….

**Two days later….**

"Hey are you sure this is going to work?" says Kisame to Deidara who is walking a little ways ahead of Kisame and Itachi. "Of course it is hm!" says Deidara looking back at them. After the little group walks for about another thirty minutes Itachi says "Alright we're at the spot get into position now" and both Itachi and Kisame go off into the trees and hiding their chakra, while Deidara does a few hand seals.

"I can't believe it!" starts Sakura happily "I know! We will bring Sasuke back!" goes Naruto and punches in the air before landing on the next tree. " I can't believe it" Sakura mutters to herself

_**Flashback **_

"Alright Naruto Sakura Kakashi Sai we have gotten some news from a villager that Sasuke is heading towards the River Country from Ame**." **Says the Hokage

"Really!" says Naruto in surprise

"Yes so I am going to send you four to go and retrieve him, so prepare and then leave as soon as possible" commands the Hokage.

Naruto smiles and says determined facing Sakura " I will bring him back" and then gives her a thumbs up.

_**End of flashback**_

While going though the trees next to a road they notice Sasuke walking

"Alright there he is, now Naruto don't-"starts Kakashi then stops once he sees Naruto dash up to Sasuke, and then sighs and moves in himself

"Sasuke!" goes Naruto and almost lands a hit right where Sasuke was.

'Well it seems Naruto bought it, just like Deidara said' thinks Kisame as he watches Sasuke jump out of the way of Naruto's attack.

"Ah Naruto it's been a while hasn't it hm- "says Sasuke

. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" says Naruto who had calmed down a bit and walks towards Sasuke and Sasuke backs up.

"Sasuke" says Sakura as she lands a little ways behind Naruto as well as Kakashi and Sai. "Ah so the teams all here then hm" says Sasuke putting a hand on his hip

'He's going to ruin this if he keeps that up' thought Itachi amusedly with a smirk coming on his face.

"Well actually I came looking for you and it seems I was right that you would be here" Sasuke says and smirks. "Huh what do you mean" says Naruto taken aback.

"Well actually this was a trap just meant for you" Sasuke starts to mechanical grin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto goes and takes a step back then suddenly Itachi lands next to Sasuke and Kisame lands right behind Naruto.

"Crap! This is bad" mutters Kakashi to himself while bracing himself

"What, what's going on!" yells Naruto and Sakura

Sasuke then says while laughing "Sasuke was never here and we knew you would just have to come if you heard Sasuke was here hmp" he then releases the henge and it is no other than Deidara.

"What …You…. Mean…. Sasuke wasn't here at all" huffs out Naruto leaning his head down and when he lifts his head back up you can see his eyes change color and his whisker marks get darker. He then he yells "You will pay for this!" and then heads straight towards Deidara "Aw snap this is bad!" says Deidara as Deidara, Itachi and Kisame jump away from Naruto's attack.

Naruto starts to get frustrated and gets to one tail. "Oh crap this isn't good" says Kakashi getting out the seal Jiraiya had given him a while back. Sai and Sakura join in and go after the other Akatsuki members while Naruto was going after Deidara.

After the fight at the Akatsuki lair

"**That was a great idea wasn't, Deidara**_"_ Itachi says flatly while mocking Deidara "_Yes Deidara great idea" _adds on Kisame who was also sitting on the couch next to him leaving Deidara in the middle putting on some medical cream and while Tobi was morning over Deidara's wounds while treating the wounds with his simple healing justu, While muttering 'Poor Senipa' thus getting Deidara Annoyed and telling him to 'shut up'

Hidan then walks in mimicking the leaders voice and says "'_your best ideas come in the morning'" _he then starts howling with laughter and falling on the floor laughing like an idiot.

"Oh just shut up" Mutters Pein while giving Hidan an ice cold glare which shut Hidan up immediately.

And that is my first Naruto Fanfiction. Please give me constructive criticism.


End file.
